I protect you, you protect me
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Just something cute :3


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Inspired by this post on tumbl: post/115644381537/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-being-smaller-weaker

Enjoy:*

–-

''Natsu, please!''

This had been going now for at least half an hour. Natsu was tiring out.

Not that the day started like this, no it had been a normal day, like always. The sun was shining, it was warm and at the guild had been the usual ruckus like every other day.

He had a wonderful morning. That was at least until a certain blond celestial spirit mage entered the guild with a specific goal for that day.

She wanted Natsu to fight with her, some kind of training, so she would become stronger.

Stupid like she was, she went straight forward to him, telling him her plans.

And he refused, like it hadn't been obvious from the very beginning.

Lucy didn't really has any hopes high for him to actually agree with her suggestion. She knew him too well for that. It had been a little over two years already since she joined Fairy Tail and she knew his habits and also what he was willing to do and what not.

And fighting his friends in a more serious way than just a simple brawl was something he wouldn't do. Annoyed though from his answer, she followed him when he left the guild and now they were heading towards the wood.

She was still determined. That was something what he always admired about her. Nothing could take her determination away so fast. Still, he wouldn't give in.

''Wait.''

Natsu sighed frustrated when she stood in front of him, both her hands on her hips, a little pout on her features.

''You know, you don't have to go all out on me... Just show me some-''

''I won't do it Lucy. End of story.''

He pushed her, gently, out of the way. His touch, hot against her own skin. Lucy always respected his decisions, well most of the times, but not this time... Why was he so stubborn?

You could say the same for her but hey, she was determined to get him to train her.

''Why not?''

She was now walking beside him, watching her steps when here and there were a few roots you could easily trip over.

The sun shone through the trees at some places, covering the ground in a beautiful yellow and orange color. The sound of the leaves rustling in the wind was calming, just like their steps which were heard every time the little branches under their feet cracked.

''Because I don't want to.''

Lucy rolled her eyes. Like hell that was the real reason. She knew him better than that.

''And what's the real reason?''

The blonde was taken back when he abruptly came to a stop and caught her wrist so she would also stop.

''Can't you just accept the fact that I won't do it, no matter what?''

He was clearly exhausted from her questions and demands. Natsu had always been an impatient person, but Lucy always thought that was only if it was about fighting or jobs or things like that.

But she could see that he was clearly not in the mood to discuss this any further with her.

Still, her will to get stronger and fight was stronger this time than to consider his feelings.

''No.''

The dragon slayer inhaled deeply once and closed his eyes. He still had his hand around her wrist and Lucy was curious on what he would do next. It seemed like he really reconsidered it. A slight joy spread through Lucy's body when he opened his eyes again and locked them with hers.

''Fine.''

He pulled her slightly closer.

''But you asked for it.''

The confusion written on Lucy's face was hilarious for him. When she found herself on her back the next moment with him on top pinning her to the ground it only got better. Her expression was price less.

''What are you-''

Her sentence broke when a fit of laughter filled the air around them.

His hands were everywhere on her body, tickling her till no end, right where he knew it made her laugh the most. And he was smiling now as well. Her eyes were already watery, her smile so bright and uncontrolled.

She was wriggling beneath him, trying to get away. But he was stronger, always had, always will.

''N-Nat-su... St-stop!''

She had problems catching her breath when he stopped but remained sitting on top of her.

He titled his head to the side, the grin still present on his face.

''Why? You asked me to fight you, didn't you?''

Lucy laughed again and slapped his shoulder playfully.

''Yeah but not like that!''

Natsu snickered and leaned down a bit, his breath tickling her face when he spoke.

''I don't want to fight my friends, Lucy.''

''Why not? You fight Gray and Gajeel all the time.''

Oh, okay. She didn't get it. Maybe he should have said it differently.

Second try.

''No that's not what I meant. I don't want to fight _you_.''

''Oh.''

That didn't make sense. Natsu was always fond of his friends, careful all the time, ready to protect them when needed. Why would he consider her safety more than those from the others?

Why was it no problem to fight with the guys, even with Erza, but he didn't want to fight her?

''You're my partner, Lucy. And don't hurt my partners.''

The girl beneath him sighed once and lifted her arm, so her hand would rest at his cheek.

''It would be training, Natsu. You won't hurt me.''

''I still don't like the idea of fighting with you.''

''You don't even have to fight me. Just show me how to fight!''

''Why do you even want to fight?''

His patience surely lost him now. Why was it so important for her to fight? She had never been so interested in it before, why now?

''Because I want to protect you.''

''Wha..''

He wasn't able to understand that. Why would she want to protect him? He knew she always did everything so every one was safe... Why did this change now to her wanting to stand on the front line and protect him?

''You protect me, all of us, all the time... And you often get hurt. I just want you to know that I'd do the same... That's why I want to become stronger.''

''Lucy...''  
''I don't need you to understand... Just train me, please.''

She was just as stupid as him. She also put herself behind every one else. She didn't care about herself, she always cared about the others. Just like him. They were both stupid. Natsu smiled down at her, a tender smile, something she never saw from him before.

He gently took her hand and wrapped it in his own.

''Let's just protect each other the way we are now, okay?''

''But-''

''I don't think you need more training, Lucy. You are strong for yourself and your friends. You often saved us and you know that.''

Lucy looked away, a bit flattered by what he said. It wasn't usual to get complimented by Natsu. But she kind of liked the sound of it.

He crawled off her and stood up, stretching out a hand for her which she took with a smile.

They both went back to the guild a comfortable silence around them while they kept their hands in each others.

–-

Sorry, just something cute :3

Hope you liked it^^


End file.
